


Deal With The Devil: Birth of Nero

by SParkie96



Series: Deal With the Devil [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Devil May Cry
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, First Meetings, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, courting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:12:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: Leon makes a deal with a different kind of devil after Raccoon City. After Claire leaves to go find her brother and Vergil leaves, he and Sherry are picked up by the US Government and Leon all but sells his soul to them in exchange for Sherry and his baby's safety. On the bright side, he uses his newfound resources to help Claire find her brother and then later meets this mysterious Alpha...and maybe a bit more.At the same time, the Order of the Sword tries to figure out just how to separate the Yamato from Leon.Sequel to: "Vergil's Heir". Rated M for Mature Themes, canon typical violence, language, etc.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield, Leon S. Kennedy/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: Deal With the Devil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728313
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	Deal With The Devil: Birth of Nero

**Author's Note:**

> I want to apologize for Agnus's dialogue, I forgot that he stutters so I had to write it.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise for the Omega that something like this would have happened, and yet, it didn’t stop his heartache nor did it stop the rage he felt boiling up inside of him. Claire had left them sometime during the middle of the night, having left a long, heartfelt apology letter and a pair of car keys she had found. She also managed to snag a map and a canister of gas from who the hell knew where, but it was helpful and it was a good start for him and Sherry. Vergil was also gone by the time Leon had woken up, having been woken up by Sherry, who was in tears. The little girl had been heartbroken that Claire had left. 

But no, none of that was why he felt the way he did. Vergil couldn’t stay due to whatever was going on with him. Claire needed to find her brother and feared roping them into it would have put Leon and Sherry in further danger. Both of those things Leon could understand clear as day and he didn’t feel any ill will toward either of them.

No, what angered Leon was his and Sherry’s current predicament. 

After he and Sherry got themselves together, got some things packed and even got the car filled up and going, and picked up breakfast at a McDonalds on the way into the nearest town, Leon made the mistake of having them eat inside of the restaurant and left Sherry alone for a moment to puke his guts up in the bathroom. He knew what was going on with his body, not forgetting what he and Vergil had done the night before. 

When he was done and came back out, there were men in suits outside of the bathroom headed by a man in a white suit and bolo tie. They already had a thrashing, screaming and crying Sherry in their grasps. Leon had charged them but had been seized by the arms and knocked out with the butt of an assault rifle. When he had woken up, he found himself in an interrogation room, sitting under a single lit light bulb that hung from the ceiling. 

He demanded to see Sherry, but they had refused, even when he proclaimed her innocence and that they had been passing through to get to safety. They didn’t buy it, pointing out that they had already taken blood samples and found that she had G-Antibodies. They also had taken blood from him, noticing that he too had something odd about his blood too, but it didn’t look like T or G Antibodies. 

“You’re pregnant...does the father know?” A voice over the intercom asked, “Where is he?” 

Leon glared at the camera watching him, “He did...before he died.” He lied. 

“Oh?” The voice asked, “Did he die in Raccoon City?” 

“Where else would he have died?” Leon retorted. 

He heard a dark chuckle come from the intercom, Leon glaring at the camera in annoyance, wanting to lash out at whoever was sitting on the other side of the glass. He wanted to know what the hell was so funny about someone dying in a major tragedy, and what the hell these people wanted from him and Sherry. He couldn’t tell where they were, but he figured it wasn’t Umbrella or anyone working with them...so they were safe in that department. 

After a couple of more annoying and agonizing questions, Leon had been dragged out of the small room and into another, smaller room. He could hear a little girl’s voice in the room next to his, getting down on his hands and knees and peering through the floor grate to see and hear her. 

Sherry was in the cell next to his, the little girl sitting against the wall with her knees tucked up against her chest. She had been crying, calling out for him. Luckily, he was there to answer her, Sherry making a sound of surprise before looking around and then finally seeing his face. Even when they were so close, they still felt so far away from one another. He asked if she had known anything, but she didn’t, although she thought she saw the Eagle and Shield symbol for the White House. 

They fell asleep, both lying on the floor and looking at each other through the grates of the vent, Leon reassuring her that he would protect her and get them both out of there. 

And then that’s when it only got worse, and Leon realized that he wasn’t going to be able to keep his promise to her. They had indeed been taken in the custody of the United States Government, some agency Leon wasn’t quite sure of. Sherry’s cries had woken him up as he was pulled to his feet. They were shining a flashlight in his eyes, no bigger than a penlight. They were asking him a dozen questions a minute. “Where had Sparda gone?”, “Where did you get those tattoos?”, “Where was the man with the Yamato?”

“What? I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” Leon protested, pulling on the men holding him, “Let go!” 

“Leave him alone!” Sherry cried through the vent, “Leon, what’s going on?” 

“Where is t-the Y-Yamato?” The man in front of him asked, Leon noting the long brown ponytail and monocle, “I’ve heard t-tales of the Demon K-Knight Sparda and I’ve researched enough t-to recognize the m-markings!” He hollered, showing Leon his own hand. 

Leon looked down at the marking on his right arm, eyes wide in shock. It was some sort of tattoo, an intricate design that glowed a faint blue in the dark. The tattoo wrapped around his hand and stopped around his wrist. The design looked like that of the hilt of the Yamato, but instead of string wrapping around it, it looked like scales. He could faintly make out some writing in the palm of his hand, but what it said, he didn’t know. 

The man shook him, “Tell me!” 

“I-I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” Leon growled, the mark on his hand glowing brighter, not noticing that his eyes were now glowing angrily. 

“You’re l-lying, w-worthless w-worm!” The man challenged, the men holding Leon letting him go before shoving him backward against the wall. 

Leon’s back hit the wall hard enough to knock the air out of him, glowing orbs glaring angrily at the men. The men with the Monocle Man approached Leon with knives in hand, the Monocle Man watching with interest. The man to Leon’s left lunged forward toward the agent, about to slash at him until the blade of a sword blocked his way. 

The Yamato finally revealed itself, Leon holding the sword, surprising himself and the men and Monocle Man. The mark on his hand was glowing a bright blue along with his eyes, growling at the man with the knife. He pushed forward with the sword, sending the man stumbling backward before defending himself from the other incoming man. 

“D-Don’t hurt him t-too much.” The Monocle Man said with a satisfied smirk, “W-We d-don’t know the ext-tent of his abilities n-nor do we know how h-he c-controls it.” 

“What the hell is going on down there?” A voice down the hall called, followed by the sound of heavy booted footsteps, “Who opened that cell?!” 

“S-Shit.” The Monocle Man cursed, the one guard holding a knife to Leon’s throat, the Omega glaring and growling up at the man, “N-Not a word or the lit-tle girl g-gets it.” 

The man in the white suit, Derek Simmons, Leon recalled, arrived at the entrance, brow raised in skepticism as Leon was released from the man’s knife, the Yamato seemingly disappearing from sight once Leon was able to calm down, his eyes and hand no longer glowing. Derek looked from the Monocle Man. the two guards, Leon and then back to the Monocle Man. Hazel eyes looked at the man with a look of annoyance and curiosity. 

“What is going on here?” Simmons asked, “And who the hell are you?” 

The Monocle Man stepped forward and bowed, “My name is A-Agnus. I w-was sent here from Fortuna and h-had been on m-my way out when I noticed you found this young m-man with the peculiar t-tattoo.” 

Simmons looked from Agnus to Leon and back, “So, you decided to break into a secure wing that is off-limits to visitors because you wanted to know where this young man got his tattoo done?” 

Agnus nodded, Leon raising a brow and wondering if the man was as dumb as he looked or just didn’t understand sarcasm. Agnus continued to tell Simmons that “this young man”, to which Simmons corrected him and told Agnus Leon’s real name. After another curt nod, the Beta continued to tell Simmons that Leon had a tattoo that had markings similar to those marked by this mysterious “Sparda” guy. Though, only one human had ever truly been marked by Sparda before she was killed many years ago. Supposedly, there had been many more like it on those who served the Demon Knight and those who believed themselves to be followers.

“B-But you s-see,” Agnus rambled on, “t-the only w-way to t-tell if they were r-real m-markings would b-be to s-see if they g-glowed with demonic p-power.” 

Simmons rolled his eyes, his own guards chuckling in disbelief, “Right, so you’re telling me that Leon here, is some chosen one for a…”Demon Knight” was it?” 

Agnus nodded enthusiastically, “A-and a c-carrier of the H-Heir and Y-Yamato, one of S-Sparda’s legendary blades.” 

Leon looked between Agnus and Simmons with furrowed brows, who clearly was not buying any of this. Simmons merely nodded, snapping to his guards and telling them to escort Mr. Agnus and his men out of Simmons’s facility. They would be talking with the President and the night guard about the little unauthorized visit. 

“N-No!’ Agnus protested, looking back at Leon, who sat on his cot, “H-He carries the l-last of the S-Sparda kin! H-He was c-chosen…!” 

Simmons watched Agnus be dragged out before turning back to Leon, “Do you know that man?” 

Leon shook his head, “No, sir.” 

“Do you know what he was talking about?” 

“No, sir.” 

“...have you always had that tattoo?” 

“...Yes, sir.” 

Simmons gave a nod, informing Leon that he was going to be released into his care along with Sherry. It was going to be a temporary thing, only until they found a place to put Leon and the Omega got into the swing of things. Then, he would be on his own for the duration of the pregnancy. Unless...he wanted to terminate the pregnancy and start basic training early for his new job. 

“What job?” Leon asked suspiciously. 

“Didn’t you hear? You have the experience we’re looking for here at the USSR.” Simmons informed him, “We need a man like you to take on BOWs and handle terrorists who wish to threaten the United States interests via bioterrorism. You’re also going to be acting as a bodyguard to the president and his family.”

Leon looked up at the man with a look of shock. They wanted to make him a member of the Secret Service? And fight those things he saw back in Raccoon City? Hell no! He wasn’t going through that again! And he wasn’t about to sacrifice the baby inside of him nor abandon Sherry to do it!

“And what if I refuse?” Leon asked. 

“Sherry dies and you’re arrested for being complicit in a terrorist plot.” Simmons said, “Considering we have intel that there were members of the RPD who were being paid by Umbrella to turn a blind eye to what was happening in Raccoon City.” 

Leon was about to reply, but then bit his tongue. He didn’t know what to say. What could he say? He was trapped between a rock and a hard place. Accept, and he could lose the baby, break his end of the deal, fight monsters and possibly encounter Vergil and get killed. Or, refuse, lose Sherry and end up in jail and eventually die anyway. 

...but he could still keep the baby and Sherry alive. During his pregnancy, he would be untouchable. He could find a way to get around all of this...and the only way to do that was to somehow contact Claire and her brother. 

Leon took a deep breath, looking up at Simmons, “I accept. I want to keep my baby, keep Sherry safe and then will start my training once I give birth.” 

Simmons smiled and nodded, “Very well, then. We’ll be moving you into your apartment as soon as possible and set up visitation schedules for you and Sherry. Welcome to US Stratacom, Agent Kennedy.” 


End file.
